


Untold Kiss

by dorobo_mofuu



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: BL, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Fanfiction, M/M, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorobo_mofuu/pseuds/dorobo_mofuu
Summary: 'I hate this kind of punishment!! Oh, wait, do i?'





	Untold Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my main languange, so i'm sorry for the bad grammar here and there  
> thank you

For a second, his heart would jump from it place when Mino suddenly cupping his face and brushed back his fringe while slowly whispered i love you and kissed him on the forehead.  
He faked it with a laugh because all of his friends and the staff laughed while pointing their finger to them. 

For GODSAKE, dude. 

And the incoming attack came again, now in his neck. 

MINO YA!!!!!! 

He wanted to scream his lung, called the taller guy name in despair. 

'I hate this kind of punishment!! Oh, wait, do i?' 

He started to doubt himself while Mino keep attacking his neck. 

And now he prepared his fist if the guy, really, will, kiss, his, adam apple. 

Oh God, here he is. 

Nope he can't hold his laughed and immediatly back off. And so Mino. He will really give the guy an earfull of this later. 

The recording done after Mino give him exactly 4 kisses. 3 in the neck thank you. Now Jinwoo head fume. He didn't even know is it from anger or happy? 

\- end -

Wait? 

Happy? 

He's doomed. 

As them walked to their room, he grabbed Mino's white shirt and pulled him to the empty room. 

"eh? what's wrong hyung?" said the guy with red lipstick in his face from Jinwoo. 

"i need to talk to you." he pulled Mino shirt hard. Push him between the wall. "what's that mean?" asked him. Mino raised one of his eyebrow. Didn't quite understand what the older guy mean. 

Jinwoo pointed at his neck, and Mino just move his mouth to make an 'O' shape. 

"what? kiss? but that's the condition right?" 

"Y-you don't have to kiss me in the neck though." he rubbed his neck. "a-and, what's with kissed my foreheaad with that kind of atmoshpere, i-"

"your heart just skipped a jump?" asked Mino before Jinwoo could finished his word. 

"d-don't make fun of me." he glared Mino that now smiling from ear to ear and it pissed Jinwoo. While he's in distress and this younger guy just smiling happily. 

"it's because you act so cute. i can't handle myself." Jinwoo softened his stared almost like a disgusting face while Mino said it. 

'what? when?' and Mino just smiled when seeing his disbelief face. 

"all i see is you look disgusted while i kissed you." Jinwoo snorted at the fact while he kissed Mino, Mino looks trouble and disgusted. Its kinda hurt his heart though. 

"i don't think it's a good idea to have this kind of face while you kissed me in front of the camera right?"  
Jinwoo face blushed.

'JINWOO YA! GET A GRIP YOURSELF!'

"b-but you don't have to look that disgusted by m-my kisses!" he punch Mino stomatch lightly. Glaring to the taller guy with his blushing face. Mino accepted it with a laugh.

"i'm sorry. are you hurt hyung?" Mino gripped Jinwoo hand, and it really makes Jinwoo heart skipped a bit. 

DUDE. 

"w-who is hurt? why i got hurt? i-it doesn't mind anything." he looked away. Trying to control his heartbeat. Disgraceful. You are just Song Mino.

Once again Mino cupped his hand to Jinwoo face. 

"No no no! i don't want a kiss!" he blocked Mino face with his hand when their face got closer. 

"i know you want it, Hyung."

"No i don't!"

"Yes."

"NO!" 

"Because i want it." 

Jinwoo face become bright red. 

what. the. fuck? 

He stared at Mino skepticism, and Mino stared back at him with his softened eyes. The kind of face he always show to Jinwoo. Just Jinwoo. 

"y-you are unfair!" slowly but sure, he put down his hand. he can never say no this dongsaeng no matter what. is he spoiling him too much? ah, he don't care anymore. what goes around just go. 

Jinwoo can feel how warm Mino breath near his face. His eyes locking with Mino's. And what surprising him more, he didn't think that the guy would calmly kissed his lips. 

Kiss

His

Lips

He froze while stared at Mino. 

'What the heck just happened? What---'

Before he can prosess what just the younger do, Mino attacked him again. Kiss him on the lips. Hands on Jinwoo waist. 

And that surely makes him weak on the knees. 

"mmnh!!" adding to his shocked, Mino just slide his tongue inside. 

"M-Mino!" Jinwoo trying hard to free himself from Mino. 

"i can't kiss you anywhere, they will recognize it because we still didn't wash off the lipstick. It's bright red you know." said Mino while keep mounting his body to Jinwoo. 

The older guy seems seriously thinking about what Mino said. That's kinda true though. 

"B-but you don't have to slide your tongue!" he still covering his lips even though it just an inch between him and Mino's.

"you don't like it?" 

Jinwoo really hate that kind of question, and what's more, Mino looked like a lost puppy. 

Okay, he lost. 

"j-just this once." he sighed and put down the hand. 

Mino cheering himself about how innocent his hyung his. 

"I'll sovour it, greatly." he closed their distance, put his lips on top of Jinwoo and started to kiss him gently.

Jinwoo really is the best for him.

\- end -


End file.
